Forgotten, Remembering
by CarinaIchigo
Summary: When Nagisa Asakura, a 13 year old girl can't remember her past, she runs into the forest meeting her weapon Harley Kobayashi, who used to be an evil witch. Next thing they know they are both living together in death city and friends with the DWMA crew
1. Nagisa Asakura

It had been a year since I had left Osaka and enrolled in DWMA, with my weapon, Harley. Even though he was a fox, he was one heck of a fighter hehe. Since a year has gone by, I've made awesome friends especially my new best friend...death the kid

It was dark and I was just going for a walk. I walked down an alleyway and humming 'don't wanna lie' until I heard gun shots. I decided to run to it when I stopped, my feet scraping the floor

"What the hell? Kid?!" I yelled in shock seeing kid finish defeating a kishin

"Oh, hi Nagisa why are you walking around here its dark, you could get attacked by witches or a kishin?" Kid asked

"Ya know I can protect myself. I'm a meister!?" I yelled

"Um...okay..." kid answered

"'kay..." I repeated

They both stared at each for a while when Liz broke the awkward moment

"Can we turn back now?" Liz asked coughing slightly

"Oh sorry you two" kid apologised looking at his guns

"Hey Nagisa look guess what I am?" Patty questioned

"The tooth fairy?" Nagisa answered sweat dropping

Kid started to snigger and laugh

"Nope, a ninja, hya!" patty yelled doing a ninja stance

"Now I remember what I was going to tell you shouldn't we head back" Kid quickly said

"Yeah we should" Liz said as she and Patty both walked forward, ahead of both Kid and I.

I shrugged at Kid who looked at me; I was a few inches taller from his chin. We then walked behind them.

"Hey question Nagisa, why were you walking around at night? It's scary" Liz asked shivering

"Dunno, guess I just got bored" I answered

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"And the person who 100 in the big test is Nagisa!" The speaker yelled. Nagisa smiled, she got up and went on stage grabbing the certificate and medal

"Nagisa!" She looked around to see who was calling her name

"Nagisa!" She looked to the sky then fell

"Oof! Ow! An' I was havin' an awesome dream!" Nagisa yelled herself and the chair on the floor.

"Interesting" I smirked

"Is it that big test" I said using his paws as quotations (don't know how that is possible)

"Yeah, I was studyin' last night Orange" Nagisa answered

"Let's just get going and stop calling me orange even if I'm a fox, the names Harley, HARLEY! we're going to be late for school! And doesn't kid come to walk with you. Or should I say, date" he answered with a smirk

"Shut up! We're just good friends!" Nagisa yelled with a small blush getting up and changing from her pyjama's to her casual and surprisingly symmetrical clothes. A baggy white shirt with a red star in the middle short sleeved underneath a bigger dark blue long sleeved shirt. Then blue jeans and red trainers.

"Alright let's get goin'!" She yelled opening the door. I jumped on her shoulder and she ran down the stairs

"Oi! You know you would attract more boys if you wore something fitting to show of your big boobs, those baggy clothes make you look like Maka" I stated as she grabbed me by my colour and threw me across the room

"Ow!" I yelled

"Shut up!" She yelled going towards the kitchen.

"Gee, so sensitive" I whispered to myself running to the kitchen to see her drinking a glass of milk

"Hey, there's not much in the fridge. Please tell me you're going shopping tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, don' worry" she answered smiling lightly. Suddenly the doorbell rang

"That's Kid" I stated

"Man, I'm not ready! Go open the door if ya can" Nagisa yelled running up the stairs. Her shoulder length dark brown hair swishing side to side each time. I walked towards the door and opened it to see Liz, Patty and Kid on his skateboard

"Why hello lady's" I bowed even if I was a fox

"And kid...unfortunately" I glared at Kid as he glared back at me

"Just, where's Nagisa?" Kid asked

"Upstairs" I answered as we did a glaring contest

"I wonder if Nagy-chan has any fun toys" Patty cried jumping into the house

"I'll go see what's taking so long with Nagisa" Liz said going up the stairs. Just then a door flew open and closed

"Gah!" Nagisa tripped over one of my chew toys and fell down the stairs with Liz

"Ow! Watch where you're going next time!" Liz yelled

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Sorry!" Nagisa said sitting up. 'Good thing I landed on her breasts, I would have been hurt worse' Nagisa sweat dropped. She sat up and rubbed her head

"Sorry abou' that Liz" Nagisa chuckled.

"If you broke one of my nails, you will pay dearly!" Liz poking her forehead

"Nagisa-kun?! Are you okay" Harley ran up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, no need to worry" Nagisa chuckled

"You know that you're clumsy, right?" Kid mentioned, walking up to her

"Yeah, I know" Nagisa chuckled. He held out his hand

"Come on, we're gonna be late" suddenly something clicked

"Your bangs are not SYMMETRICAL!" He yelled pointing at her

"That's 'cause it's a side fringe!" She yelled back

"It doesn't matter! Fix it!" He yelled back. That's when they started fighting

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Urh, I'm wiped out" Nagisa muttered

"Not my fault is it?" I asked

"Well Harley, it was your suggestion to get a side fringe" Nagisa glared at me.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" Harley patted her head. Then settled on to her head

"Alright, how about we get goin'? Nagisa said getting up and Harley held onto her head and she walked out Stein's class, deciding to skip it.

"Are you skipping class as well Nagisa-kun?" Soul asked walking up to her and Harley.

"Oh, hey Soul, what's up?"

"Just skipping as well, watching Stein dissects whatever makes me sick" Soul mentioned.

"I've just had breakfast, so I really don' want to empty my stomach 'til lunch" Nagisa answered.

"So hey, anyway, where's your boyfriend?" Soul asked with a smirk. Nagisa had an anime vain when suddenly she slapped his head

"Please, just...SHUT UP!" Nagisa yelled with a slight blush.

"Okay, okay. So hey, have you been studying that damn test like Maka?" Soul asked rubbing his head

"Yeah, I want to get a good score" Nagisa replied smiling

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Nagisa-chan! Can you play with me?" Blair asked jumping through Nagisa's open window

"I'm sorry Blair" she said stroking the cat's forehead. "I gotta study for a big test tomorrow" Nagisa answered. She laid back down reading over the book that Maka had let her borrow.

"Nagisa! Have you figured out the antidote for my curse yet?" I yelled as I walked in to the purple cat

"Oh...great Blair" I muttered under my breath

"Harley!" The cat jumped me "play with me!" She yelled

"Yeah, Harley, play with her 'til I finish studyin' and I can't work on the antidote for your curse right now" Nagisa said

"Damn...you!" I barley breathed out as Blair took human form and hugged me to her, what? I don't know double D sized breasts.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I just sighed and kept studying. Thinking about what Soul had said. 'Kid...as my boyfriend...as if...' I put the book over my face and fell asleep.

When the next day came and before the test began, I was half asleep until Tsubaki yelled Black*Star. I looked up, my eyes widening as I saw a beaten up Black*Star hanging from board. I sweat dropped

"What an idiot" I muttered under my breath. As the test began, only a few minutes later had Soul been caught cheating. I turned to Maka, closing my eyes and I heard her thoughts 'what an idiot' I chuckled and went back to my paper. I was nearly done when I heard Kid, yelling about how the letters of his name wasn't symmetrical.

"Oi! Nagisa-Kun, give me some of the answers" Harley whispered.

"Ya should have studied!" Nagisa whispered back furiously.

"I don't care! Now give me some of the answers" suddenly Sid threw something at Harley and Soul

"Be quiet or die!" He yelled. "Right, test is almost finished." That's when Soul started to freak out and went back to his test, still not being able to write anything.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"99..." Nagisa said looking at her name and her test score.

"Hahaha" I laughed nervously looking at my name from being sat on top of Nagisa's head. Harley: 5

"Wow Harley, that sucks..." Nagisa said covering her mouth trying not to laugh

"Shut up! I told you to give me some of the answers!" I yelled

"Hey Nagisa-kun" Maka greeted

"Oh hey Maka, you got a perfect score. Well done" Nagisa commented

"I should have copied it off from her" I muttered under my breath

"Yeah..." She said looking at her name then walking off

"What's up with her?" I asked. Nagisa shrugged her shoulders

"Not sure..." Nagisa looked back to the test result and looked for Kids name

"Zero?" Nagisa was shocked as she looked at his score

"Yeah, he spent most of his time writing his name" someone behind us answered. We turned to see Soul

"Hey, you're kiddin' me right?" Nagisa sweat dropped

"Nope, I tried copying of him. Damn Sid" Soul answered looking at his name seeing Zero

"Why didn't ya study like Maka?" Nagisa asked

"That's uncool" he just answered walking away. Nagisa sighed and decided to just go home, although not before

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"What are you looking at Nagisa?" I asked as I was on her shoulder

"I just want to go on one of these missions" Nagisa answered

"Oh, okay...waits...what...WHY!?" I asked

"We're too lazy, and plus Kid won't be here cause Shinigami-san said that he went to a mission too" she answered looking through all the missions

"Fine then, how about..."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Hold it, you damn Kishin!" She yelled as the Kishin looked at her, from killing a young woman

"You're not going to finish off your meal tonight, 'cause"

"YOUR SOUL BELONGS TO US!" We both yelled as I turned from my fox body to weapon form. A staff.

"Try as stop me with a stupid weapon like that!" The kishin yelled

"Let's go Nagisa! And be quick about it, I'm starving!" I yelled as the Kishin ran up to us, his claws being sharp

"Doncha worry Harley, you'll get your meal soon!" Nagisa yelled jumping back, dodging the Kishin's attack.

"Alrighty! Let's do this! Version 2, sickle and chain!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

As Harley, in weapon form, a staff, he turned to a similar sickle and chain to Tsubaki.

"Let's go Harley!" Nagisa yelled jumping back again, dodging the large, sharp nails from the Kishin

"Try and trap the kishin with my chain" Harley whispered so that the kishin wouldn't hear. Nagisa nodded. Jumping and back flipping onto the roof, while back flipping, she threw the chain to wrap it around the kishin. Nagisa then landed on the roof but was just pulled by her chain from being wrapped around the kishin.

"Idiot, resist!" Harley yelled as Nagisa got pulled, the kishin started to spin around, also spinning around Nagisa

"I'm gonna hurl!" She yelled

"Fight back, or do something before I puke as well!" Harley yelled. His ears going down. Nagisa nodded

"Version thre..." But got cut off by Harley

"Don't use the bow and arrow! Use the giant scissors!"

"Right! Version 5: giant scissors!" As the chain and sickle disappeared and Harley turned into large big scissors. The kishin was still and wasn't able to move for Nagisa had quickly closed the scissors together. Slicing the kishin.

"Hell yeah!" Nagisa dropped the scissors and jumped up and down. Harley changed from the scissors back to a fox

"Ah, this feels good! Now for dinner!" Harley grabbed the soul with his paws and swallowed it

"Nice" Harley commented

"I wonder how many souls we have." Nagisa asked

"Why don't you ask?" Harley asked wiping some saliva from his mouth. Nagisa nodded and looked for an empty store with a window. She breathed on the window and wrote

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door" there was a blue ripples on the window and a beeping sound

"Hello, lord death! Are you there?" Nagisa asked as Harley jumped onto her head as Shinigami-San appeared

"Yes, yes, yo wusup!" Shinigami-San said

"How old is that guy? He talks like one of the tone deaf teenagers" Harley whispered

"Don' be rude Harley" Nagisa answered "Meister Nagisa reporting"

"Nagisa's weapon Harley as well" Harley answered

"So what's up, you finally collected a soul?" Shinigami-San asked

"Yeah, we would like to know how many souls we have collected?" Harley asked

"Oh, yes, well, you only have 48" there was silence

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"48! ONLY 48!" Nagisa anime fell on the floor banging the floor, sort of like Kid

"Only 48! We're so lazy! I thought we had more waaa" Nagisa started to anime cry.

"Are you sure!" I yelled, my orange ears going down "don't joke around" I pouted, scraping the window with my claws

"No joke about it foxy" Shinigami-San said jumping up and down like he usually did.

"Somebody kill me now..." I heard Nagisa muttered collapsed on the floor.

"If you two want to get more souls, why don't you go on some missions with Kiddo" Shinigami-San said referring to his son.

"Sure, I don't mind" Nagisa smiled. I looked at Shinigami-San then Nagisa with an irritated look

"Huh? What's wrong Harley?" Nagisa asked. I shook my head

"Nothing..." 'Nothing at all...'

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Ahahhahahah!" Nagisa was on the floor laughing her heart out. I glared down at her

"WHAT? I'm only wearing a black bow tie!" I yelled

"Yeah! But you're a fox and its looks so unnatural!" She laughed harder. I glared at her, my eyes twitching in anger 'this girl is annoying'

"Argh! My stomach hurts!" Nagisa yelled rolling on the floor.

"How annoying" I muttered "why don't you get ready yourself" Nagisa stopped laughing. There was complete utter silence when I heard her mutter something

"What?" She muttered again but slightly louder but I still couldn't hear her.

"Still can't hear you" I muttered

"IT'S AN ANNIVERSARY AND I HAVETA WEAR A STUPID DRESS!" She yelled as I covered my ears with my paws

"Okay...but you're a girl right?" I asked. She sat up and crossed her legs and held onto her feet rocking back and forth slightly

"Y-yeah, but the guys have never seen me in a skirt or dress and it isn't like me! I mean...I like boy clothes!" She yelled. It was true, right now she was wearing a light blue shorts and a short sleeved jumper the front part red and the sleeves and hood yellow. As well the last time I saw Nagisa in a skirt or dress was when we came to Death city, she had brought new clothes. When I found her and lived with her in the forest, all she wore was a light blue mini short sleeved dress.

"Well just wear it for today" I answered. Nagisa groaned but muttered a fine'

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I looked at the black mini dress that was laid out on my bed. 'Damn you, stupid dance!' I yelled in my head. I sighed 'let's just get this over with' I pulled the dress on quickly, letting my hair down and putting on white trainers

"Okay, let's get this over with" I muttered standing in front of the mirror with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes slowly seeing my reflection. The dress was a plain black dress that went a few inches above my knee, it showed of my curves and size 32D breast. I looked at the mirror surprised, I looked so feminine. Was this really me? But then I looked at my white trainers and smirked 'of course it's me' I laughed slightly. That's when I heard knocking at the door

"Hey Nagisa, you done yet?" Harley asked. I smiled

"Yeah, I'm coming"


	2. Party time!

We both walked to the entrance of the school, the only light that showed was from the creepy looking moon. As we arrived we saw Soul and Maka. Soul wore a black suit and Maka wore a slight pink dress with small white heels

"Oh, Maka, Soul!" Nagisa yelled. They both turned and both their mouths were gaping wide. We walked up to them when Soul pointed as accusing finger

"ARE YOU NAGISA?!" he yelled. She looked at him dully

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she yelled back crossing her arms below her breasts.

"You look so different Nagisa-Kun" Maka said surprised. Nagisa sighed and sent a mind message to me. 'I WILL GET YA BACK' her voice sounded so dangerous and took a few steps away from her.

"Yo guys, the real star of the party is here, Ahahhahahah" Black*star and Tsubaki called up, Tsubaki wore an elegant light blue dress when black*star...how can I put it, well let's say like a pig and Kid will be having a heart attack

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I laughed nervously when I saw Black*Star, 'Kids gonna have a fit'

"W-wow, are you really Nagisa-Kun?" Tsubaki asked completely looking into my eyes. They were the same style as Maka's, although mine were brown.

"Yup, it's the cool AND stupid tom-boy that always protested that she would never wear a skirt or dress" Soul, laughing slung an arm around me

"Shut up!" I yelled back with a slight blush

"Oh, and Harley...well...the black bow tie looks good" Tsubaki laughed nervously, not sure what to say. Harley smirked patting the tie with his paws

"Thank you, thank you" I sweat dropped. 'Harley...you're so weird, I'm scared to make that antidote for ya now'

"Hey, look, there's Kid!" Maka yelled. She was right; there was Kid with Patty and Liz on either side of him. Liz and Patty had worn a matching red suite with Kid wearing a light blue suit with Shinigami's face clipped on his colour.

"Why ladies, don't you look dashing tonight" Harley said bowing to both Liz and Patty. I looked at Kid, he looked deep in thought

"Kid, are ya okay?" I asked as I looked at him

"Nagisa, oh yeah, I'm fine!" He replied quickly

"If ya say so" I smiled a light blush on my cheeks. Kid looked up then he suddenly he pointed at me

"Are you really Nagisa!?" he yelled, the same reaction as Soul. I nodded. That's when his arms started sparkling and his cheeks turned a sought of pink (you know, when he see's something symmetrical)

"You cut your hair to put it symmetrical" he yelled happily. Touching her fringe

"Oh, yeah, I decided to do it just for once" I smiled nervously 'as well so ya don't have another fit, just please, please, DON'T look at Black*Star'

"Excuse me; are you Death the Kid and Nagisa Asakura?" Someone behind all of us asked

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

They all turned to see 3 girls and a boy. The two girls that looked like sisters, one had long blue hair and the other had short. They both had blue eyes. The boy has spikey blonde hair and dull green eyes.

"I'll ask again" the redheaded asked "are you Death the kid, Lord Deaths son and Nagisa Asakura, from the famous Asakura family?" The girl had long red hair slightly over the knee; her eyes were green as the blondes

"Yeah, I'm Death the kid" Kid asked glaring at the girl

"I'm Nagisa Asakura and...what's this about the Asakura family?" She asked. The read headed glared at them

"Doesn't matter, I'm Sayomi Kuro" the red headed named Sayomi greeted. She wore a black dress with the right side a slit and in the right side of the slit, on her leg was a red garnet.

"Who are you two?" Patty asked giggling, jumping on Nagisa, wrapping her arms around her neck from behind. Mentioning the two girls that seemed like twins. The one with long, waist length introduced themselves. She was as tall as Liz and the other as tall as Patty

"I'm Miyuki and this is my little sister Tami" the girl known as Miyuki had worn a long light blue dress that showed her clothes really well. Her little sister who was smiling and giggling had worn a short red dress like Miyuki's. The blonde haired boy just glared at Nagisa, scaring her slightly. The girl Sayomi nudged him

"This is the ass hole Jallal" Sayomi introduced him. He wore a plain black suite, a similar one to Souls

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Go on in everyone" Kid said gesturing us to all go in.

"Hey Harley, do ya know those people, what was it, Sayomi, Miyuki, Tami and Jallal?" The Osaka girl asked the orange fox

"Nope, no idea" Harley answered. Nagisa sighed when she turned to Kid; he seemed to be deep in thought. That's when Kid went to the stage with his father. Lord death had made a small speech when Kid started to do a long one about the DWMA. Nagisa and Soul both sweat dropped 'he's so serious' they both thought at the same time. That's when Black*Star had started to climb on the curtain and ranted about being a star all when Kid seemed to get pissed off and started to right with him.

"Geez, these two" that's when music went off and everyone started dancing. I saw Maka staring at Kid who was dancing with Liz and Patty laughing nervously

"Asakura-san?" A voice came behind her.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I turned to the person who said my last name. There was the girl that was named Sayomi Kuro

"S-Sayomi?" I asked turning to her, slightly frightened

"I need to talk to you, do you mind?" She asked. I shook my head

"Its fine, is everythin' okay?"

"I need to talk to you about the Asakura family" she answered. I looked at her puzzled

"The Asakura family is famous for their Karate skills and there scientific facts" Sayomi stated.

"So that's why I'm so good at karate and why I'm so good at science, being able to find the antidote for Harley" I muttered

"My family is normal and we have been under your protection for way to long, since my ancestors were too weak to protect themselves. I want to settle it and see who's stronger" she stated. I looked shocked when someone bumped me and dumped all their drink on my black dress

"Oh man!" I yelled looking at my dress. Sayomi looked at me and sighed 'I just declared war on her and she isn't affected, she's so carefree' Sayomi thought to herself. She then handed me a hand bag.

"This is a spare dress I brought just in case, you need it more than I do right now" she stated. I smiled at her,

"Thanks!" I took the bag and ran towards a toilet. I took my dress off and put the new one on. It was a turquoise strapless dress, above the knee with a black ribbon tied behind it. I looked in the mirror and sweat dropped 'I swear, I'm starting to turn girly' I sighed and decided to keep my red trainers. I walked out the bathroom and there was Dr Stein

"Dr Stein? What's wrong? Please tell me ya didn't dissect Harley did ya?" I sweat dropped

"Harley-Kun told me about your problem about him being in a curse, do you have the antidote that you've been working on?" I put my hand into the small pocket and took a small pill box out. I opened it to show him 5 pills. They were taped down and written saying 'fails' or 'working progress'

"This is the one, I'm workin' on right now" I pointed to the one that said 'done'

"I've been wantin' to test it out but the chemicals that I've used are strong and could kill someone so I haven't tested it on Harley yet" I explained. He took the pill box from me and examined the pill.

"How many have you made of this type?" He asked. I motioned my fingers '2'. He nodded

"Do you have the other here?" He asked. I shook my head

"'Fraid not, although I do remember the chemicals that I used" I stated

"Okay, then let's go and test it out on a mouse" he smirked. 'What, a stitched up mouse?' I sweat dropped (referring to soul eater volume 2...)

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I was watching the small orange fox eat up all the food with that idiot Black*Star. 'He may be a fox, but he's so kawaii~' I thought

"Miyuki-neechan? Who are you staring at?" My younger twin sister, Tami asked. She followed my eyes

"Oh the cute fox, he's so cute~ I hear he used to be an evil witch that got cursed" Tami informed.

"Is that so? So what's he doing here?" I asked her gazing at the same blue eyes I had

"From what Sayomi told me, he's here with his new meister he found. They had lived somewhere for a few years before coming here and his meister is that girl, Nagisa Asakura. She was born in Osaka and was raised there for 4 years with her grandparents and was raised in London for 3 years with her parents." Tami stated

"Wasn't it the other way round?" I asked, "Sayomi said she was born in Osaka but then left and lived with her parents in London for 3 years then they just suddenly disappeared and she went to Osaka and lived with her grandparents for 4 years until they died and that's all she knows so far" I informed

"Yeah, yeah that's it~" she replied giddily. I sweat dropped 'so she's from Osaka...she's the first Osaka girl I've ever met...' I thought. That's when I saw her walk past Harley and Black*Star with Dr Stein 'what's she doing with him?'

"Staring at Asakura-San?" Someone popped beside me

"Sayomi-san?"

"I found out some more information about her, her father is English and he was a famous scientist but got killed by the madness"

"Madness?..." I asked

"And her mother was a famous Karate champion, who won every competition she entered. Although, her death is unknown, but I have a feeling that I'll find out sooner or later..."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Nagisa was in the nurse's room and surprisingly, all the ingredients she had been already there. As she was making the antidote, she was still thinking about that red headed girl, Sayomi Kuro

"Professor Stein, I have a question" she started. Stein looked up from his chair

"What?"

"There's a girl, I think she's a new student, her name is Sayomi Kuro..." She started. Stein eyed her and lighted a cigarette, putting it between his teeth.

"Yes, she's a new, a meister as well. Unfortunately for her she has 3 weapons" Stein said

"3 and why unfortunately?" Nagisa asked, looking back at him, wearing goggles.

"Her 3 weapons are a bunch of twins and a boy, the twins, the oldest is called Miyuki Tsukino and the youngest is named Tami Tsukino. The information I heard from is that both of the Tsukino sisters had lost their parents at a young age, when their meister found them, I heard they were in a small box on the streets and her father, Mr Kuro adopted them. As well with that blonde haired boy named Jallal, I'm not sure what happened before he was 8 years old but then after his home got burned down and the Kuro family had adopted him in the end" Stein finished

"Wow, what a big history..." Nagisa stated, her eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Well you should have a colourful history like other people right?" Nagisa's eyes widened but she quickly looked at the antidote that just turned to a pill.

"I-I'm done, YEAH! That's it!" Nagisa cried quickly.

"Alright, now time to test it" Stein answered 'h-how...?' Nagisa asked herself. There was the stitched mouse on the table 'hope it doesn't kill it' Nagisa thought, her eyebrow twitching nervously.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I was looking for my meister 'where the hell is Nagisa' I was starting to get impatient.

"Hey Harley" I turned to see my meister. I blushed deeply seeing her new dress

"W-what happened to the dress you wore when you got here?" I quickly asked

"Some guy got there drink all over it. That girl Sayomi let me borrow it" Nagisa answered. That's when she picked me up and whispered in my ear

"We got the antidote" my eyes widened as I looked at her. She nodded slightly. She sat me on her head and she walked to the 'boys' bathroom.

"W-wait! Aren't you a girl?" I yelled.

"What? Do ya want to transform back into yer body in the girls' bathroom?" She asked. I quickly shook my head and there stood Dr Stein, he got out a bowl of water on the floor and the pill

"Take the bill and drink the water so it goes down" Nagisa instructed. I did as she was told and my body started to get hotter each passing second. Stein picked me up and threw me into one of the toilet and threw some clothes and quickly closed the door. My body got hotter, hotter and hotter until I screamed in pain and the pain dyed down

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I was waiting for Harley outside the bathroom door. Stein knocked on it

"Harley, you done yet. It should be over by now, come on out" Stein yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done. Just dressing" my heart was beating faster. That was the first time I ever heard him say something like that, what a human thing to say. The door unlocked and my heart beat even faster. There stood, I think Harley, he was in a white suite, he had orange hair, split in 4, symmetrical. He had dark green eyes and he was smirking fixing his tie

"Been a while dude" he started. 'N-no way, he's actually quite cute...wait...what did I just say about my weapon?!' I yelled in my head

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Up next:

"Yo guys" Harley said as everyone was in the corridor of DWMA. Everyone was shocked

"YOU'RE HARLEY!" Everyone yelled

"We need Harley is his human form since the Kishin under the school will be revived as well, Sayomi Kuro will be helping"

There stood a woman, a witch...

"I'm here to kill Harley Kobayashi"

...

Up next, everyone goes down to try and get the Kishin not to revive. The witch that turned Harley has come back and some of Nagisa's memory comes back due to the madness coming towards her...

Hope you guys enjoy the next one please read and review!


	3. It's time

Hey, CarinaIchigo here, before the story started I just wanted to give a shout out to Lauren Belen, who's been encouraging me during this story, thanks a mill'

Nagisa: Okay then, well CarinaIchigo doesn't own Soul eater

Me: I wish~

Nagisa: she owns me and Harley and someone else owns Sayomi, Jallal, Miyuki and Tami who doesn't want to be mentioned

Everyone: enjoy!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Previously on Soul eater: Forgotten, remembering:

The door unlocked and my heart beat even faster. There stood, I think Harley, he was in a white suite, he had orange hair, split in 4, symmetrical. He had dark green eyes and he was smirking fixing his tie

"Been a while dude" he started. 'N-no way, he's actually quite cute...wait...what did I just say about my weapon?!' I yelled in my head

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Finally, I was back, back in my human state; it had been 8 years since I hadn't been a human. I stared at my meister, who brown eyes where widened, obviously completely shocked on how I looked. When I looked at Stein, he didn't see affected until he smirked meaning he had a feeling to dissect me... I sweat dropped

"Thanks Nagisa! I finally got my old body back" I said slapping her back

"Oh, um, yeah, no problem Harley, but now what...?" I asked Stein.

"You two just go enjoy the party, we don't know how long the antidote will last" Stein said. We both nodded and ran out of the men's toilet. Not knowing, that something underground will soon be revived.

I was blushing nervously. Now I was back, I could admit my feeling to the person I love and even dance with her. I took a deep breath and stopped looking at the Osaka girl in front

"N-Nagisa?" I stuttered. She turned to me, not realising before, she's beautiful when she looks at me innocently. They say that Osaka girls are all full of themselves and the jealous type, but she's nothing like that. (AN: To Osaka people, please don't take offence to this)

"U-um, I was wondering if...you..." But before I could finish my sentence someone yelled out stein. Everyone turned to see a beaten up Sid the zombie. Everyone, known as Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, patty, Stein, Nagisa, Black*Star and Tsubaki all ran towards him. As well as me of course. We all ran towards Sid as he explained what had happened

"They've been waiting for this, when Shinigami-Sama steps out of his mirror and all the DWMA students are together!" Sid yelled. Everyone stared at him completely clueless when Stein turned to a balcony and yelled out nurse Medusa's name.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I watched with Harley as Medusa-Sensei jumped over the balcony. Suddenly the ground started to shake and people started panicking, wondering what the hell was going on. Suddenly the ground below me started opening and there showed a grave tomb

"WHAT?! I'M NOT DEAD!" Harley yelled before falling in as well as everyone else. I fell through and watched as the opening closed.

"Okay, so, I'm just gonna die here?" I asked no one since everyone was in their own grave.

"Hmph, this ain't fair" I muttered as I was falling, turning so my head was down. That is when I saw an opening and panicked to land on my feet. Thank god I did. I watched as everyone else also landed on their feet except for Soul and Harley. Stein explained about everything that was going on and the Kishin below the school.

"Okay, but who the hell's that sissy?" Black*Star asked pointing to Harley who was next to me. I laughed nervously.

"Yo, it's me Harley" Harley stated calmly.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled astonished except for Stein and me.

"Nagisa and I had to work together to figure out the antidote to get his body back. But as well, we need him in his human form since he once was a powerful witch so he would be a big use to us."

"I USED to be a powerful witch, now I'm a weapon, so...I don't know if I still have my witch abilities" Harley corrected.

"feh, having to fight with a short meister and a weapon who doesn't want to admit he used to be an evil witch that tried to make a kishin is sad" I heard someone say. We all turned to see the blonde haired guy, with the two blue twins and the red headed girl.

"Sayomi?!" I asked shocked, wondering why she was here.

"If you're wondering why Sayomi is here, she is going to help us fight the kishin and the people who are going to stop us from reaching it" Stein informed. I nodded then turned to the blonde haired dude named Jallal

"I ain't that short!" I yelled getting up to his face.

"You're like a mouse, if I can just step on you any time I want!" Jallal replied as we had a glaring contest. Everyone sighed when the younger twins Tami and Patty just laughed.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

They all went down. They all knew what they were going up against and they weren't backing down now. Even though they knew they could die they didn't care. Stein wanted to reassure everyone what could happen and if anyone of them wanted to back down. But they didn't, they all went ahead wearing their battle outfits. Nagisa looked towards Sayomi with her weapons. Sayomi had worn a black shirt with a similar jacket to Maka's, although it was unbuttoned and was only up to her knees. She wore a green necklace, more or less shaped as a heart. A black mini skirt with fire around it, black shorts under it and wore boots with fire on them as well.

Jallal wore a light green short sleeved top with a black leather jacket. Blue belt holding up his green jeans and white trainers

Tami wore her hair in two pigtails like Maka but with a pink head band with a ribbon on one of the sides. She wore a red choker with a red crystal hanging from it. A red short sleeved shirt with 2 red diamonds. A yellow mini skirt with Shinigami-Sama's face on one of the sides and red trainers

Miyuki had her hair loose but two buns on her hair held up with clips with Shinigami-Sama's face. A white shirt with the same jacket Sayomi wore but in purple. Black jeans with white trainers

That's when she turned to Harley, as he used to be a witch, she had expected him to wear something really, well fancy, you know something witch like. But instead he only wore a dark blue shirt with the collar red and half of the sleeves red. Blue jeans with red trainers. All the weapons turned to weapons. Patty and Liz turn into the twin's guns, Tsubaki turning into a chain scythe, Soul turning into a scythe and Harley turning into the staff. Nagisa turned to Sayomi when her weapons changed to three swords, Tami red, Jallal green and miyuki the silver

"Let's go" Stein said as we all ran down. Black*Star, maka, Stein and Sayomi were all running down with Kid on his skateboard. As for Nagisa, she just figured out this trick that her staff can fly, so she was sitting on it and flying. Nagisa hadn't noticed that she was scared and shaking. Although, Kid had seemed to notice and spoke up

"It'll be fine Nagisa" Kid whispered loud enough so only himself and Nagisa could hear.

"I-I know, but for some reason...I'm still scared on what' lies ahead" Nagisa answered

"You don't have to be scared, I'll be with you always" Kid said smiling slightly at her. Nagisa blushed surprised but nodded smiling 'I know I can trust him' she thought. They suddenly heard footsteps, that is suddenly, Nagisa could sense someone's Soul, a witches. She turned to Maka and whispered

"Can you feel it?" She asked. She nodded, when the footsteps came closer but it turned out just to be Maka's dad, Spirit. As everyone else he turned into Stein's weapon, going further to sense the witch soul Maka and Nagisa sensed. Medusa. She was the first one to stop them, Stein had instructed them all on how they could get through without being injured by Medusa's attacks.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

The first one to get through was Kid, although, I could see in his eyes that he was worried, worried for the girl he loved. I sighed

"Hey Sayomi, how are we gonna get through?" The silver sword asked

"If Nagisa fails to go through, since we're after her, we might go with her as well" I answered. Knowing the girl and her weapon.

"Feh, why does shorty have such a crappy weapon, it a pole for crying out loud!" Jallal, the green one yelled. I had an anime vain as I smacked the sword

"Don't misjudge it, it has many abilities. More than you could imagine" I answered as I watched as Nagisa and Kid talked. Knowing Nagisa was trying to encourage him to go. In the end Kid and Black*Star went, when it was Nagisa's turn I watched her carefully for her skills, to see how strong she really was. She had made all the vector arrows that Medusa had sent towards her around the staff but in the end, more vector arrows came her way.

"Nagisa!" I heard Maka yell, when I ran forwards and lashed Miyuki, cutting the vector arrows. We were both pass Medusa and ran, well in Nagisa's case, fly.

"Thanks Sayomi" Nagisa smiled towards me

"Welcome" I smiled back as we both fist pumped each other. We heard Maka ran towards us when we came to a stop with Black*Star.

"Sayomi, Nagisa, Black*Star, I'll take care of the demon sword, you all go ahead" Maka instructed

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Right'" I nodded as Black*Star and Sayomi went passed the demon sword. I used Harley as the pole that you use for the high jump to get over with him distracted

"You idiot! You let them get away!" I heard the demon sword yell. I ran behind Sayomi and they came to a stop once again. Suddenly I sensed the same witch soul that I sensed earlier, I felt like I knew who it was but nothing came to my mind. We all stopped to look at the woman, she had silver and purple fringe, her silver hair going down to her waist. Her blood red orbs stared straight at us like trying to read us all.

"Black*Star, Nagisa! Both of you go ahead, I can deal with this damn witch" Sayomi stated putting one of the swords in her mouth

"I'm here to kill Harley Kobayashi" she stated sternly. My eyes widened

"H-Harley, could this be the one who?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, it's her, but dyed her hair now and had much more of a curvy body" Harley stated. I stood in front of Sayomi and Black*Star

"Sorry Sayomi, she's my opponent" I stated

"Nagisa! Don't be stupid! You couldn't even stop those vector arrows!" Sayomi yelled towards me

"FUCK OFF! I can handle this!" I yelled my eyes suddenly changing to red. Sayomi just stepped back in shock and slight fear. 'H-her eyes!? Did they just?'

"Do as she says" Black*Star stated "when her eyes turn to bloody red, her personality changes and she means serious business" he said knowingly. She nodded turning to run past them both

"OI! Just because your eyes change a different colour doesn't mean that you can hog the spotlight! I will rise above the gods!" Black*Star yelled running of with Sayomi. 'Good luck, both of you' I stated in my head, hoping I will see them again.

"You know Nagisa-Chan, I really have missed you" the witch smiled. I stared closely at her; she wore a red tank top with black jeans and white trainers. But what really caught my eyes was her gold cross necklace. Where had I seen that before?

"Harley-Kun, it's been so long~ how have you been?" The woman asked

"Like you care Akuma!" That when it snapped and my head started hurting. I didn't even notice the witch named Akuma come towards me

"Nagisa! Snap out of it!" I heard Harley yell

"Candy, cane, candy cane!" I heard the witch yell as five giant candy canes came towards me.

"Idiot! Dodge or go straight on!" Harley yelled. I shook my head and yelled

"Version 4: giant boomerang!" As Harley turned from a staff into a giant boomerang. I swung him to all of them and they broke apart into tiny small pieces. The witch known as Akuma pouted

"That wasn't very nice of you Nagisa-chan~, those were my best candy canes!" I landed on my feet; my eyes turned back to brown and sighed. I pointed the boomerang to Akuma

"Who the hell are ya and how do ya know my name when we've never met?" I asked, curious of her past.

"You don't remember me at all~ we've known each other for four years when you were living in Osaka with your grandparents. Even though I was 11 years older" she didn't notice I turned Harley into a bow and arrow and shot her near the head. Her eyes widened when my eyes flashed red.

"Get on with it!" I stated. She pouted

"Fine, it's me, Akuma, your first friend" she got out her necklace, opening it, to show a hologram of me when I was 6 years old playing with bubbles that a younger Akuma blew. I remembered that picture; it happened before the day I met Harley. My head was pounding; I dropped Harley as I stumbled back into a pillar. Leaning on it for support.

"Nagisa, are you okay?!" I heard Harley yell. I didn't answer; he kept calling my name that's when I muttered

"I-I remember..." I was shaking, what's going on?!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Black*Star left as I was face to face with my father

"Oh Sayomi, it's been a long time my daughter." He said

"What do you want Death Hades?" I asked, venom in my voice

"Why don't you join me, I can make you stronger" he answered taking of the same mask that Shinigami-Sama worn. His hair was silver and his eyes were red. Although his hair was flat and normal and so were his teeth.

"Thanks Hades, but I prefer to fight on the right side, instead of fighting with you, you almost killed mother!" I yelled, my more or less heart shaped necklace turning red to show anger

"But I can give you a real heart" my father mentioned. That's when it hit me, since I was born, I had the name 'heartless Sayomi' since I was never born with a heart and I was given this necklace to understand my emotions

"Thanks, but, like I said, I'm staying on the right side, fighting to stop the kishin revival" I stated

"Okay, don't blame me, that you die right here, right now!" He yelled as he came towards me

"Okay, Miyuki, Jallal, Tami, and here we go..."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Next on Soul eater: Forgotten, remembering:

"Heeheehee, I love candy" Nagisa chuckled her smile going wider showing her teeth as she bit the small candy cane

"Nagisa! Don't let the madness take over" Harley yelled. Nothing affected her.

"Where am I?" Nagisa asked floating over the Osaka city.

XDXDXDXD

"Sayomi! Hang in there!" Miyuki yelled

"He's too strong, stronger than last time" Sayomi panted, on her hands and knees as a bead of sweat dripped down from her face.

The kishin is about to be revived, everything is going wrong with Sayomi and Nagisa.

Read the next one, R&R please, tell me what you think

CarinaIchigo


	4. the madness

Previously on soul eater: forgotten, remembering:

"Nagisa, are you okay?!" I heard Harley yell. I didn't answer; he kept calling my name that's when I muttered

"I-I remember..." I was shaking, what's going on?!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Black*Star left as I was face to face with my father

"Oh Sayomi, it's been a long time my daughter." He said

"What do you want Death Hades?" I asked, venom in my voice

"Why don't you join me, I can make you stronger" he answered taking of the same mask that Shinigami-Sama worn. His hair was silver and his eyes were red. Although his hair was flat and normal and so were his teeth.

"Thanks Hades, but I prefer to fight on the right side, instead of fighting with you, you almost killed mother!" I yelled, my more or less heart shaped necklace turning red to show anger

"But I can give you a real heart" my father mentioned. That's when it hit me, since I was born, I had the name 'heartless Sayomi' since I was never born with a heart and I was given this necklace to understand my emotions

"Thanks, but, like I said, I'm staying on the right side, fighting to stop the kishin revival" I stated

"Okay, don't blame me, that you die right here, right now!" He yelled as he came towards me

"Okay, Miyuki, Jallal, Tami, and here we go..."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Now to Nagisa:

I was still leaning against a pillar, my body was shaking. My head was pounding, I could never remember my past, and the only thing I remember is that I'm Osakan. That was it, I didn't know my parent, and I didn't know where I had lived, nothing at all. But now that this witch is here, and she claims to be a friend from my past, I'm scared; I don't know what to do.

"Nagisa! Snap out of it!" I heard Harley yell.

"For all we know, this woman is an evil witch that wants to kill me. If you believe her then you might not want to fight her!" Harley yelled

"B-but she has proof" I stutterd

"It's called photo shopping!" He yelled. 'He's right, it could be a fake' I got up, picking up Harley.

"You don't believe me~ boo~" Akuma moaned. "You know Nagisa-Chan~ I can give you all those memories back if you help me kill Harley" Akuma swooned. 'That's true, she's only here to kill Harley, maybe if I never met Harley...idiot, don't think like that!' I yelled in my head.

"Harley, version 2: sickle and chain" I stated as Harley turned into a silver sickle and chain.

"Let's go!" I yelled, my eyes turning red. Akuma looked at me confused, looked down then smirked.

"As you wish" she muttered. I threw the sickle towards her

"Hyah!" She jumped up landing on the chain running towards me.

"Candy Cain, candy Cain: colourful transmission!" While Akuma was running towards us, she turned into different colours and disappeared.

"Nagisa! Sense her soul!" I closed my eyes, trying to sense Akuma's soul. My eyes snapped open

"She's right by me!" I yelled "Harley! Version 1: staff!" I yelled. Harley turned into the staff as I spun him round, going towards my back and hitting a figure behind me, causing the nose to bleed.

"How dare you!" Akuma yelled. I jumped back so I was no longer near her. I jumped up

"Version 3: bow and arrow!" I yelled as Akuma came towards me as well. She was a few lengths below me when I shot an arrow, but she dodged it as she yelled

"Candy cane, candy cane: candy cross shuriken!" She yelled as she took of her cross, all the edges going sharp and it turned red and white, it looked similar to a shuriken. She threw it to me.

"Version 4: giant boomerang!" I threw Harley towards it as it clashed with the cross. They threw back towards us as we both caught it. We both landed a few feet away from us, I was panting when Akuma didn't seem affected. I felt something creeping towards me; I didn't know what it was. Akuma suddenly came towards me, about to punch me; I jumped up, and then kicked her in the face. She slumped back as I punched her stomach, sliding my leg towards her as she flew back.

"Shit! Damn you!" Akuma yelled. Something was creeping towards me.

"Nagisa! Can you hear me!?" Harley yelled.

"Damn it all!" I yelled in fury my red eyes going redder when I came towards Akuma

"Version 4: giant boomerang!" I yelled as I threw Harley towards Akuma, she dodged it easily

"Candy cane, candy cane: candy staff!" Akuma yelled as a candy cane appeared in her hand but it has sharp edges, similar to a scythe. She started attacking my, hitting the boomerang as I shielded myself.

"Nyoo~ your no fun Nagisa-chan" Akuma swooned. I was panting

"Hey, Nagisa? You okay, your wave length is off!" Harley yelled. I wasn't tired or anything, I felt something was coming towards me

"H-Harley, can't you feel it?" I asked him

"Feel what?" He asked. Was something wrong with me, did I have a fever or something. I tried to sense Maka's soul to see if she felt it. But all I could feel was her soul disturbed, nothing more. I suddenly lunged forwards

"Hehehe, version 5: giant scissors" I yelled running towards her cutting her candy staff in half

"W-what, hey! Nagisa, that's not fair!" Akuma screamed, I just smiled

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Hehehehe" I heard Nagisa chuckle, still in my weapon form, black started surrounded me.

"W-what the!? Hey Nagisa! What's going on! Nagisa! Nagisa can you hear me!?" I yelled trying to get attention from her. All she did was laugh, lunging forward

"Version 4: giant boomerang, Hehehe" she yelled catching a candy cane in one hand as she threw me towards Akuma. Akuma dodged but I went straight right for her, cutting her on her back. She yelped in pain and she jumped back further away from us. I went back to Nagisa, who caught me in her hand licking the candy cane that she had caught only moments ago.

"Hehehe, I love sweets, especially candy canes" she suddenly threw me once again towards Akuma, Akuma ducked, for her back was bleeding and throbbing.

"Nagisa, idiot! Snap out of it!" I yelled as she turned me back into a staff, she ran towards Akuma who was crouching down, due to the pain on her back. She used me as a baseball bat, she got to her face and smirked, her eyes turning even redder and though they were shining and threw me towards her. Nagisa made me float; she stood on me, her right leg further back and her left leg on the top

"Woo! Ya flew back a lot didn'tcha!" Nagisa yelled, suddenly laughing hysterically

"Shit! This must be...madness" I muttered

"C'mon man, hurt me some more!" Nagisa yelled jumping forward, he body turning to the right

"You suck~ can't you do anything else the limp. No? Well maybe you like to tear of my tongue? Bleh" Nagisa stated, sticking out her tongue

"Idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as Nagisa suddenly wrapped her arms around Akuma's neck and her legs around her waists, biting her freaking head! 'What fuck is wrong with her!?' I yelled.

"Shit! I'm being sucked into the madness as well"

"Harley!? What's going on?!" I heard Souls voice coming for my head

"Soul? Is that you?" I asked in my head

"Yeah, what's going on is Nagisa sucked into the madness?" He asked

"How can you tell?" I asked

"Maka and Nagisa's souls are similar, and they're best friends. Their souls are practically linked together like their sisters. I'm being sucked into the madness, try talking to Nagisa through your mind. Tap into her soul. I'll be right behind you"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I was floating, someone was next to me, and I wasn't sure who

"Harley?" I asked, thinking it was him. I could see what I was doing, still biting Akuma's head

"Oh, you've gotta be kiddin' me, that's gross" I stated

"Well, at least I'm not the only one doing it" a voice stated

"Maka? Is that you?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm doing the same thing, remind me to wash my mouth once I get home" she stated. I laughed; at least maka was being positive

"It's not that different from how you both normally act" I heard soul state

"Shut up" I yelled

"Hehe, it' true Nagisa-kun" I heard Harley chuckle

"Remind me to give both of them Maka chops right after we beat these two" Maka said

"I'll help you" I answered smiling. I heard soul and Harley groan

"Well, you two. What do we do?" I asked.

"Don't know" was soul and Harley's answer

"Seriously?!" Maka yelled. Suddenly something shined in my face. It was purple. A soul. Whose soul was it? I couldn't hear the others anymore as I floated further to it. I held it in between my hands as it blinded me with its light. Next thing I knew, I was floating over a city. It looked familiar to me

"T-this is Osaka? Right?" I asked no one in particular, I floated around when I landed outside a traditional Japanese house.

"Gran, gramp, I'm goin' out to meet Akuma-Chan!" A small girl, around the age of 6 ran out of the house wearing a dark red dress, blue jeans and white sandals

"Okay, be careful" a voice came from the house.

"Hai!" The little girl yelled

"Nagisa-Sama, you forgot your lunch!" My eyes widened, that was me! The small girl in that dress, long hair a few inches over her shoulder and a side fringe was me!

"Oh, arigato" she answered taking it and putting it in her blue ruck sack.

"Oi! Shorty! Make sure your back before 9" another voice yelled from the house, but it was a masculine voice

"Don't worry gramps" she yelled running off

"So, that's me?" I asked floating back down to the floor. The so called 'lil' I walked past me.

"I'm so small" I muttered, running after her, watching me 'where am I? Is this one of Akuma's memories or somethin'?' I asked in my head. 'Where do I go?' I asked myself. I walked behind 'lil' Nagisa, watching her skipping towards a small cottage

"Akuma-San~ I'm hear. I brough' some things so we can eat in the park as well!" Lil Nagisa yelled

"Oh, Nagisa! Hey, sorry, I'll be there in a minute!" A feminine, squeaky voice yelled

"Yer slow Akuma! Ya know that" lil Nagisa yelled in her Osaka accent

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming shorty!" Both lil Nagisa and Nagisa had anime veins

"Who are ya callin' shorty! I'm normal sized for a 6 year old!"

"Who are ya callin' short! I'm 5,3!" I yelled. The girl opened the door of the cottage. There was a younger looking Akuma; she looked like she was 17, 11 years older than me. 'If she's 11 years older than me, then she should be right now 24' I did a few calculations. I watched as lil Nagisa and Akuma played around in the park, eating the sandwiches that the maid had given her, playing on the swings. Akuma seemed so happy, but then...why? What must have happened to her to be part of Medusa's team?

"Okay, Nagisa. I'll see you tomorrow" Akuma yelled cheerily walking off

"Hai~ bye-bye" Nagisa yelled, waving running off.

I watched as lil Nagisa walked back to the traditional Japanese house and I followed Akuma. I watched her as she opened the door. I walked straight threw it. I watched as Akuma had lunched, eating on a piece of sushi when she picked up her phone, she seemed to have been calling where I had lived

"Hi, Mrs Asakura, may I speak to Nagisa-chan?" Akuma asked. I could hear silence threw the phone, her eyes widening. She dropped it on the floor, falling with a thud as Akuma ran out the door

"Ah! Hey!" I yelled, knowing she couldn't hear me. I picked up the phone, replaying on who answered the phone for Akuma

"Oh, Akuma...sorry, but Nagisa isn't here...she's gone, her grandparents just died...and she's disappeared..." Then the line was cut off. I-is this, what happened to me? I ran away, knowing that my grandparents where dead, then, w-what about my parents!? What happened to them?!

"What's happening? I don't understand!" I yelled falling to my knees

"Nagisa!" I heard. My head shot up, my eyes flashing red. I growled running after Akuma. 'I'm not done yet! I need to know! Why Akuma became like this! Why did she turn against me?' I ran as fast as I could. Going through people since I was a mere ghost to them. Panting I saw Akuma standing talking to someone. I could see who it was; I walked closer, hearing Akuma accept something. Until the figure disappeared

"Shit! Who was that?" I asked myself

"N-Nagisa?" I saw Akuma turn to me. My eyes widened, she was taller than me, but why? I asked myself.

"A-Akuma-chan? Y-ya didn't agree to anythin' did ya?" I asked her

"N-Nagisa! That's none of your business! Why are you acting differently?" She yelled

"What are ya talkin' about?" That's when I heard Harley's voice

"Nagisa! We need to get out of here!" I heard him yell. Next thing I knew I was in a pool deep inside

"Nagisa! You okay?" I heard Harley yell. Everything disappeared around me and I looked up to see Harley falling down

"Harley! I figured it out! But I need ya ta get me outta here!" I yelled

"Right! I'll try!"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Harley landed above the Osaka girl. He put his arm through the surface

"Shit! Its deep like soul mentioned" Harley muttered, trying to push his hand over the red liquid.

"Push harder!" Nagisa yelled, pulling her hand up so it would be nearer to Harley's reach

"Damn!" Harley yelled, seeing as he touched Nagisa's finger tips

"C'mon, just a little more!" Harley yelled. Finally reaching for her hand. Harley pulled her up

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Damn it, I'm not holding back any longer!" Akuma yelled as Nagisa blinked, her red eyes turning back to the normal brown colour

"Candy cane, candy cane, Kurai cane!" Akuma shouted, as a big black candy cane out.

"Nagisa! Let's try soul resonance!" Harley suggested

"Eh! Are ya nuts?! We haven't done it before! I wouldn't know how to control it!"

"It's our first try, since you became a meister! If Maka and Soul can do it, then so can we!" Harley yelled. Nagisa nodded 'okay, here we go'. Her eyes went red

"Soul resonance!" They both yelled. A blue glow spread around Nagisa.

"Nagisa! Push it as far as you can!"

"Are ya nuts? I won't be able to control that much!" Nagisa yelled, still doing as Harley said. The staff turned into a black sword

"The legendary Shadou sword, that has been passed down for generations to the Asakura family" her face had lines (like black*star has when he does resonance)

"Demon-blade slash!" Nagisa yelled slashing the Shadou sword towards the Kurai candy.

"Nngh" Nagisa muttered in pain, trying to keep the swords attack strong to overcome Akuma's attack.

"Damn it, the attack is to ruff! I can't hold it anymore!" She yelled. She let go off Harley as she got throw back as well as Akuma. Harley threw out of her hands somewhere, she bumped on a pillar falling and leaning on it when Akuma was just sprawled out on the floor. She panted; wandering what just happened was real? Did she actually do soul resonance? She fell on her side, panting, her rigged breaths trying to calm them down.

"Ch', damn! That was most of my power. But I have enough to finish you off thankfully" I heard Akuma's voice close. She had a few scratched on her arms, but that was it. Whilst Nagisa was in worse condition than her. She heard the footsteps coming closer, as she opened her eyes; she could just make out her figure and hand. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain until she felt some weight over her. She opened her eyes to see Harley over her

"Stay back you bastard, I won't let you touch my meister" I heard Harley state 'h-Harley?'

"W-wait, Akuma..." I started. I tried sitting up, with the help of Harley of course.

"We're friends? Aren't we?" I smiled, holding my hand to her

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"USED to..." Akuma stopped mid-sentence when she saw Nagisa smile. She imagined Nagisa when she was younger smiling. Nagisa's eyes had finally turned back to brown and her face was clear from those lines, except for all the injuries that I had conflicted on her. That's when I had a mental break down.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Nagisa and I watched as Akuma fell to her knee's crying. 'For a witch that wants to kill me, I never knew she had a heart?' I mentally laughed at myself when I saw Akuma smirk and lean forward. My eyes widened 'I guess I misjudged her!' I turned my hand into a staff, as a clanking sound echoed in the room. Nagisa's eyes were wide in fear

"Ha, you don't actually believe that I will turn soft like this Nagisa!?" Akuma asked as she jumped away from us and ran off.

"Geez, Nagisa! What am I meant to do with you? Don't trust people so easily" I muttered to her as she got up from the floor dusting her jeans

"Alright, now we got to go and find the rest" she said. I nodded we ran past when we saw Sayomi sitting on the floor with her weapons

"Hey, Kuro!" Nagisa yelled. Sayomi turned to the both of us. She didn't seem beat up as bad and Nagisa was, but she had a quite deep scratch on her cheek

"Oh, hey Nagisa-Kun" Sayomi waved

"Yo shorty!" Jallal suddenly appeared. I held Nagisa back as she yelled random things comparing her to other small animals. Jallal just laughed, I felt like punching the lights out of him

"Jallal, stop being an ass and Nagisa, we need to go find the others" Sayomi stated. Nagisa nodded as we all started to run down to find the others

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

In the next soul eater: forgotten, remembering:

"Mornin'?" Nagisa asked through the phone

"Yo, Nagisa, wanna come over and play basketball?" Soul asked

XDXDXDXDX

Nagisa was speed walking down a road, Harley trying to keep up

"Hey, Nagisa! You shouldn't be out of bed. You're still recovering!" Harley yelled. Nagisa kept speed walking, waiting for her next opponent to be waiting for her

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXdX

Yo, hope everyone been enjoying my story, sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy, till next time of soul eater: forgotten, remembering!

CarinaIchigo


	5. Questions

Nagisa:

Q1: Can you sing?

Nagisa: of course I can, I'll send u on how I sing (she sings exactly like Detective Conan: )

Q2: when you first met Sayomi, what did you think?

Nagisa: um, well, I thought she was mean, heartless, rude, no good piece of ****

CarinaIchigo: okay, okay, just keep going, but watch your language!

Nagisa: kay, but I found out she was rude to me cause she was jealous of me because I'm stronger than her and I'm younger than her. But she grows to love me and we become good friends and spoiler alert: she loves Soul~

Q3: what do you think of Kid?

Nagisa: oh well, he's really nice and an awesome friend but, people say that they can see some connection between us. I like him, but I don't think in that way...or do I?

Jallal:

Q1: are you drunk

Jallal: WHAT?! No! -quickly have a swing of liquor-

Q2: do you smoke

Jallal: yes, but not all the time. Not in front of Maka although, the girl is so strange

Q3: who do you like more? Maka, Miyuki, Tami, Nagisa, Sayomi or Tsubaki?

Jallal: I don't know, they're all sexy woman.

Girls: -run up to him and beat him- ...

Harley:

Q1: what did you think of Tami and Miyuki?

Harley: well, tami's the same as Patty, so crazy and nice and Miyuki, well, when I first met her she was scary and I think she stalked me

Q2: did you like Nagisa?

Harley: what?! No, course not she's like family! -panic, panic-

Q3: if you had to pick someone except Nagisa who would it be?

Harley: what kind of questions are these!? I'm outta here!

CarinaIchigo: w-wait!

Harley: -already gone-

Tami:

Q1: what your favourite food?

Tami: Ramen shaped Black*Star!

Q2: what's your favourite video game?

Tami: Black*Star XD

Q3: who do you like beside Black*Star?

Tami: Black*Star!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Urrr, well they are some questions by Nagisa, jallal, harley and Tami. I'll be taking anymore questions for any of me and my cousins oc's

CarinaIchigo~


	6. at peace, so far

I yawned sitting up from bed. Stupid constructions, my heads killing me.. I got up, I wore my pj's, a black tank top

and plain undies. I put my hair up in a quick, messy bun, went into the bathroom to change my bandages, a plasta on my cheek and on the right side of my forehead. Going downstairs, pressed the button of the washing machine and went up the stairs to Harley's room. Everything seemed to have happened so fast for some reason. First, I was in the madness and coughed up...black blood. Then the kishin was resurrected and got away and now, we're back home, peace has come over us...so far. 'Man, might as well go and wake up Harley' I walked up the stairs and knocked on my weapons door

"Yo, hey, ya need ta wake up Harley" I opened the door slightly, instead of a human, there was an orange and white fox. I sighed 'guess the antidote didn't work'

"Huh? What? What are you staring at?" Harley asked. I sighed

"And since when are you taller than me?" That's when I snapped, picking him up and throwing him across the room

"For the love of...! Seriously!? That antidote didn't work!?" Harley yelled as he landed on the mirror, touching his ears with his paws.

"Well, at least we know that lasted for 24 hours" I shrugged. That's when my phone rang. I looked at the caller and picked it up

"Hey, soul, what's up?" I asked over the phone.

"The groups gonna go to the courts to play basketball, wanna come?" Soul asked

"Yeah sure, but do ya mind if I invite a friend" I asked over the phone

"Yeah sure, the more the merrier" Soul chuckled

"Thanks, see ya there" I thanked hanging up.

"Harley, get ready, 'cause we're gonna go play basketball" I yelled running out of his room

"Awesome!" I heard Harley yell

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Oh great, its Nagisa-Kun" a messy blonde haired boy muttered. Nagisa laughed nervously

"Good ta see ya too Jallal" Nagisa waved. Harley glared daggers at Jallal from the top of Nagisa's head.

"Well, what do you want?" Jallal asked.

"Well, Soul invited me to play basketball and I thought maybe Sayomi would like to play?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh please, why would sayomi..." But was cut off

"Miyuki slash!" Jallal was then on the floor in a pool of blood

"We would love to Nagisa-kun~" one of the blue haired twins stated

"Ahahaha, thanks, that's great" Nagisa laughed nervously sweat dropping.

"Let's all just get dressed" Miyuki said

"Ooh, Nagy-chan, you look so cute. Wow, your boobs are really big. When you wear that baggy shirt you look flat chested just like" the younger blue haired twin giggled. Nagisa's eyes twitched. 'Why do people like talkin' about my chest' Nagisa had worn a short sleeved pink and dark pink striped shirt with blue shorts and white trainers.

"Let us get ready and we'll be right with you" Miyuki said, grabbing the unconscious Jallal dragging him with Tami giggling.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Alright! Now let play some basketball" Black*Star yelled

"Yeah" we all answered. Black*Star turned to Maka who was sitting on the bench, reading her book with Harley on her head reading with her

"Hey Maka, get over here" Black*Star yelled. Maka looked from her book until Nagisa looked around and spotted there was 2 of the older twins were missing

"Hey Sayomi, where's Miyuki?" Nagisa asked looking at the red headed, she wore a yellow tank top and black track suit.

"She was coming but then got a call from someone and she decided not to come in the end" sayomi answered shrugging

"What about liz, kid?" Tsubaki suddenly appeared behind them.

"She said something about her ruining her nails" Kid answered

"She's probably shopping right?" Nagisa chuckled

"Yeah" Kid smiled at her. Nagisa then noticed someone on the floor with a book over his face

"Maka chop?" Maka nodded

"Alright, then, let's decide our teams" Jallal stated. He wore no shirt and dark blue shorts with trainers. Tami's hair was down and wore a blue tank top and tracksuit bottoms. Once they decided the groups it was Kid the leader, Nagisa, Soul, Jallal and Tami then it was Maka as the leader, Sayomi, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"You know, a normal basketball game would be boring, how about we say the losing team has to do a penalty." Soul mentioned. Nagisa smirked

"What do ya have?" She asked

"How 'bout, if Kid's team loses, then we'll move Kid's picture frame an inch to the left" Harley stated jumping on Nagisa's head

"Wait! WHAT?!" Kid started panicking as everyone laughed

"Cool, good idea Harley" Soul said high fiving Harley.

"Okay, well then, Maka has to spend a whole day with her crazy, perverted dad" Black*Star stated pointing as the smiling Maka

"Wait! What?! No way! Since when am I the captain?" She yelled

"well your wearing the captains hat" Patty and Tami said together.

"What?! That's why you gave it to me?" Maka yelled. Black*star then started i wining about wanting to be the captain. Until they all started playing and after a while, Maka's team lost and Black*Star, soul, Tami and patty's arms were all around each others shoulders and singing

"Punishment, punishment, punishment!" Tsubaki was trying to make them change their mind but it wouldn't work. Maka had then went up to Spirit, who suddenly appeared next to Marie and Stein. Just as Maka asked, Spirit seemed to be of in his own world, seconds later, he was next to a tree puking.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I yawned as I walked down the rooms of the DWMA. I was meeting someone instead of Maka, his (in my opinion, he's a boy) name was Crona, he was meant to be Medusa's child but since Medusa was killed, we made him transfer to the school. I wore short sleeved shirt with a strapped long pink dress, above the knee, a pair of jeans a rolled up a little over the knee and white trainers.I walked further until I saw Sid

"Mornin' Sid-Sensei" I greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Good morning Nagisa? Isn't Maka meant to be here?" Sid asked

"Oh, yeah, something came up..." I hesitated.

"Well, did Maka tell you about a boy named Crona?" Sid asked

"Yeah, she told me to come see if he can settle in"

"So I guess you heard that he was being transferred to DWMA" I nodded. We heard muttering at turned to see a woman with blonde hair and an eye patch

"Marie? Are you lost?" Sid asked

"Oh Sid! I thought I was going to be stuck here forever! Huh?" She noticed me

"Who are you?"

"This is Nagisa Asakura"

"Oh! You mean the daughter of Alice Asakura and Mark Asakura who used to be Death scythe as well?" Marie asked. I smiled at nodded

"Wow, you look just like them. Your half Osakan and half english right?" Marie asked. I nodded again

"I'm here to see Crona instead of Maka" I said

"Oh, yeah that boy. Poor boy, he's so shy" Marie stated

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Crona was in the corner, he's arms wrapped around his legs. He heard someone knock on the door and the room started to open slowly.

"Sorry, 'success me" a feminine voice was heard. Crona started getting nervous 'that's isn't Maka's voice' he started shaking. The osaka girl looked around the small room

"Huh? No ones here?"

"H-hello?" Nagisa turned to the back of the door to see the pink haired boy

"Ya must be Crona?" Nagisa said, having her hand out in front of her.

"My name is Nagisa Asakura, I'm one of Maka's friends, its nice to meetcha" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, um, okay...I-I'm Crona" he answered taking her hand pulling him up. He was a lot taller than her. Bet taller than all of us. he started to stutter, guessing, Nagisa knew he was nervous so she held her fist to him

"You an I are gonna be good friends kay?" She smiled. Crona smiled with a slight blush tapping her fist

"Did you meet him Nagisa?" Marie suddenly popped her head out of the door

"Yup, Crona, this is Marie-Sensei. She's gonna start teachin' some of the students here" nagisa informed him.

"That's right, we're here to show you around and so you can settle in. There's nothing to be scared about" Marie said

"Nice going, making the kid at ease so he can fight kishin's" Crona noticed Sid and went back to the corner.

"There's something blue that is talking, I can't deal with it?"

"Oh damn! Crona is back in the corner" nagisa yelled

"Sid, go, your scaring him" Marie yelled, shooing away Sid

"Don't worry Crona" Nagisa started helping him up.

"Sid-Sensei may look mean, but he's got a soft heart" she smiled at him.

"Who the hell are you ugly short cow!" A voice was heard from behind Crona. Nagisa looked puzzled as she looked behind Crona.

"No one's there" she stated through her clenched teeth. 'If that was Crona who said that, I don't care if he can't deal with a bloody bruised face' she yelled in her head trying to keep her anger in. Suddenly something dramatically appeared out of Crona's back. I stared at it dub founded 'what the hell?' Marie just squealed

"Oooh how cute!"

"T-This is Ragnarock, my weapon" Crona explained

"I can't decide if this thing is cute or ugly?" Nagisa commented

"Hey your no prize either you short cow!" The thing known as Ragnarock yelled. Nagisa's eye twitched

"I will rip of out of Crona, trust me!" She yelled pulling his face closer to hers

"Try me!" He yelled. Next thing he and Crona knew, Nagida was pulling at Ragnarock's head and he was hitting her in the head.

Finally one marie pulled them apart both her and Nagisa were showing Crona around and Harley had tagged along. Always on top of Nagisa's hair, while they showed him around. We were in the classroom when Marie asked if he'll be able to settle in

"No, I don't think I can deal with this" Crona stated

"What, you want me to beat you..." A voice was heard in the door

"Soul! Stop it!" Maka yelled to soul

"Guess your here" nagisa smiled towards her.

"Crona's just worried he won't be able to settle in" Nagisa informed

"Hmm, okay, then how about this? We write a poem?" Maka asked. That's when both Harley and Soul started to snigger

"Write a poem?" Harley chuckled

"What a nerd" Soul chuckled. Maka both Maka chopped them on the head, Nagisa picked Harley from her head and dropped him next to Soul

"You know, when I'm upset or down, I always write a poem to express my feelings" Maka informed the now crouched Crona.

"Wow, you really are a nerd!" Harley yelled laughing

"Do you need counselling sessions?! Ahahahaha" Soul laughed along with Harley, until they both got maka chops right on the head. The words dead written in red chalk on the board. Nagisa sweat dropped her eyes twitching, glad she wasn't in their position.

"Hey Maka, I'm gonna take Harley to the nurses office" Nagisa said picking Harley up and taking him to the nurses office. She was looking at Harley when she bumped into someone. Kid.

"Oh, sorry Kid" harley suddenly woke up at the name and jumped on Nagisa's head

"What do you want?" he asked, slightly glaring at him

"Nothing, she just accidentally bumped into me. No harm done" Kid shrugged.

"Umm..." Kid started with a slight blush.

"H-hey Nagisa, you want to come over to Liz, Patty and my house to eat?" Kid asked with a slight blush. Nagisa blushed slightly but smiled

"Yeah sure"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

This time I was on top of Patty's head, Nagisa walked beside Kid while Harley was glaring at Kid. For some reason, Kid asking to let us eat at his place stung me bad. 'Why am I jealous? Its not like I like Nagisa! Or do I?' I started getting scared suddenly when we all arrived, we had our dinner, watching a movie and Nagisa and I then left for home. We went to our separate rooms, I curled up in my pillow, using my teeth to grab the blanket, having my tails near my face and fell asleep.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

I watched as Harley went to bed. I sighed, Harley didn't seem happy that I accepted Kid's request. I shrugged it off, hoping it wasn't anything serious and went to my room. I closed the window and the curtains. I put some proper pj's on since it was slightly chili tonight. I lay in bed, pulling the covers over me and drifted off into a deep sleep.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

"Nice goin' Maka" I gave her a thumbs up"Shut up Nagisa" she muttered, wishing she could hit her.

"Nagisa, just shut up" sayomi stated, hitting her upside the head. I groaned, stoking my head in pain.

"Thanks Sayomi" Maka smiled.

"You know what's strange, when you can't move you want to go to all sorts of places than before" Maka stated trying to move her right fingers.

"Ta-ah!" Black*Star suddenly yelled pulling out a black marker, taking of the lid.

"A marker?" Harley asked. It seemed like Maka knew exactly what was a out to happen as she said

"Please don't do it" maka complained. Black*Star suddenly jumped on her

"My autograph will do you a lot better than any food or medicine will now sit still" he said as he started writing on her forehead

"Well if you don't have a cast to sign" Liz sighed. Once Black*Star was done maka yelled

"As soon as I'm better your gonna pay for this Black*Star!"

"Nagisa, I'm done" kid sighed leaning away from the wall

"Done with what?" I asked, harley and I turning to him.

"I finished every medicine to be perfectly symmetrical" kid stated moving aside to see the medicine cabinet with both the same medicene on either side.

"Only you would be worried about that" everyone stated as you could see stars around Kid


End file.
